1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapid installation and detachment device for flush mounting speaker on ceiling or wall. By employing this device, the installation and detachment for a flush mounting speaker on the surface of the ceiling or wall can be performed more rapidly and effectively than any conventional means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently due to booming economic expansion, large scale supermarkets, department stores and the whole-sale plazas are increasing at a great speed around the world. It is necessary for owners to promote their merchandise in every possible way. Among which to install flush mounting loud speakers on the ceiling or wall surface is the most effective and appealing practice even in the public buildings, schools or hospitals. The speaker installed as such looks not only clean and neat, but also is free from danger of accidental destruction.
However, speaking of a flush mounted ceiling speaker, for example, installation work to be carried out in high location is a tedious and time consuming work. Especially when bolt and nut combination is used to fasten the speaker onto the ceiling or wall may lead to destructing the appearance of the surface thereof after the equipment is detached.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required. The inventor of the present invention has plunged into this matter for years to study and correct these defects, and finally comes up with the present invention.